Funnies!
Post your funny stories, jokes, funny pick-up lines and other funny stuff here. Ingles man o Tagalog. Enjoy! :D Note: The Story won't be posted here, this is just my personal randomness wherein you are welcome to contribute personal works. 'Jokes' 1. Kung pinsan ko ang ama ng pamangkin ng lolo ko at tiyo ng kapatid ng asawa ng anak ng pinsan na kinakapatid ko, ANO NAMAN PAKELAM KO? 2. Bus hinold-up... Hold-uper: Rereypin ko lahat ng babae dito! Prosti the Snowman: Wag po! Ako na lang po, maawa kayo sa kanila! Lola: Putangina mo! Wag kang epal! Lahat nga raw eh! 3. May lalaking nanghohold-up: B: Hold-up 'to! G: Rape! Rape! Rape! B: Rape ka diyan, hold-up to! G: Sorry naman, nagsusuggest lang e... 4. My tatlong bampira sa bar. RICH VAMPIRE: Oorder ako ng fresh blood. ORDINARY VAMPIRE: Sakin isang order na dinuguan. POOR VAMPIRE: Hot water na lang sakin. WAITER: Bakit hot water lang po? POOR VAMPIRE: Nakapulot kasi ako ng napkin sa kanto. Mag-tsa tsaa na lang ako... 5. Isang bata, nagpass ng blank paper s art teacher... T: Bakit blank ang work mo? B: Nagdrawing po ako ng baka at damo. T: (Tiningnan ang papel) Nasaan ang damo? B: Ubos na po, kinain ng baka. T: (Kamot sa ulo) Eh nasaan yung baka? B: Ano pa gagawn ng baka diyan eh wala ng damo? Syempre umalis n. Common sense naman ma'am... 6. Kung makapalo ka 'kala mo nanay kita! - Ipis Sure ka? Gusto mong kamutin ko likod mo? - Wolverine Pinakakadiri na yata ang trabaho ko! - Tissue paper Gala ka kasi nang gala, 'yan tuloy, negra ka na. - Nanay ni Dora the Explorer Kailangan mo muna akong hubaran, bago mo ko matikman. -Saging Di porket walang salawal, bastos na! -Winnie the Pooh Kung ginalingan mo and pagsusupsop habang matigas pa 'ko, di ka malalagkitan o magkakatulo. Mabagal kang kumilos! MABAGAAAL! -Ice Candy Alam mo bang nasasaktan na 'ko! Andami ko nang sugat na natamo! At kahit kailan, di na yun gagaling, TANDAAN MO YAN! -Chopping Board Sikat talaga ko, man! Pagdumadaan ako, nagtitilian ang mga tao, nagsisigawan, nagtatalunan pa! -Daga Ako na nga 'tong inapakan niyo, kayo pa ang may lakas loob magalit! -Tae Balang araw babagsak din ako! -Boobs Lagi mo na lang akong sinusubo, dinidilaan, pinapatigas, tapos pinapasok. Nakakasawa na! -Sinulid Pinapaikot mo lang ako. Nakakasawa na! Mabuti pang patayin mo na lang ako! -Electric Fan Hala! Sige, magpakasasa ka! Alam ko namang katawan ko lang habol mo. -Hipon Paano tayo makakabuo kung di ako papatong sayo? -Lego Ayoko na! Pag nagmamahal ako lagi na lang nagagalit ang maraming tao! Wala ba akong karapatang magmahal? -Gasolina Sawang sawa na 'ko! Palagi na lang akong pinagpapasa-pasahan, pagod na pagod na 'ko! -Bola Ginawa ko na ang lahat para mapasaya ka. Mahirap ba talagang makontento sa isa? Bakit palipat-lipat ka? -TV Hindi lahat ng green masustansya. -Plema Hindi lahat ng maasim may Vitamin C. -Kili-kili Hindi lahat ng dugo pwedeng idonate. -Regla 7. Juan: Sino ba pumatay kay Magellan? Pedro: Eh di si Lapu Lapu Juan: Eh sino naman pumatay kay Lapu Lapu? Pedro: Aba ewan, tanong mo na lang sa biyenan ko. Juan: Bakit sa biyenan mo? Pedro: Kasi siya ang nagihaw nun kanina. 8. May nakabanggang fo-ranger si Pedro... Pedro: Ay sorry. Fo-ranger: Sorry 2 Pedro: Sorry 3 Fo-ranger: What are you sorry 4? Pedro: (Kala mo bobo ko?) Sorry 5 Fo-ranger: You're sick! Pedro: HAHAHA! Sick daw, SIX kaya! 9. Dalawang probinsyano sumakay ng elevator... Juan: Magkano ibabayad natin? Pedro: Tanga! Bobo! Gago! Ignorante! Istupido! Bakit ka magbabayad eh wala pa namang konduktor! 10. KONSEHAL: Paki-acknowledge si Mayor. Late dumating, ayun kararating lang. Inglesin mo ha! PEDRO(Emcee): I would like to acknowledge the late Mayor who just passed away. Let us all welcome him with a warm round of applause. 11. Anak: Nay! May mens na 'ko! Nanay: Ano kulay...aber? Anak: Aba, sosyal ata tong anak niyo Nay...DARK BROWN! Nanay: Lintik na bata to, LBM yan! Dali, maghugas ka na ng puwet! Ambisyosa..... 12. Juan: Uy ano yan? Pinya? Penge! Pedro: Pahingi? PAHINGI?! NASAAN ka noong nagbubungkal ako ng lupa sa ilalim ng init ng araw?! NASAAN ka noong nagtatanim ako ng habang kumukulog, kumikidlat at bumubuhos ang malakas na ulan?! NASAAN ka noong oras na nag-aani ako na nagkalat ang maraming ahas sa dadaanan ko, noong naghihirap ako sa pagpasan ng pinya ha?! NASAAN KA?! Juan: Nasa bahay. Pedro: Ah ganon ba, ge kuha ka lang. 13. Nahuli si Pedro na natutulog sa klase. Kinalabit siya ng teacher... Teacher: HOY! ''BAWAL ''matulog sa klase! Pedro(nagising): ...in Jesus' name. Amen. 14. ANAK: 'Tay! Sino mas mahal mo, ako o si nanay? TATAY: Syempre ikaw anak... ANAK: Kaya pala kapag madaling araw, ako po ay kinukumutan niyo at si nanay naman po ay hinuhubaran niyo... Sweet niyo talaga 'tay, I lab you....<3 15. Erap's Slumbook Favorite Actor: *Arnold Scharzene.. *Arnold Schwarze… *Arnold Schwarzz... *Arnold Shwazenne… *Arnold Shwazenner.. . *Arnold Shwarzenneg. . *Arnold Schchwarzenner *Arnold Clavio. BETTER. 16. LOLA: Ineng, palimos naman. GIRL: Eh lola bakit dalawa lata niyo? LOLA: Ineng, as a businesswoman we should think on more ways on how to develop our business. That’s why instead of associating the money I got for my daily expenditures, I invested it by putting up another branch. 17. Isang gabi,isang lolo ang humatak sa isang babae sa damuhan... Girl: Lolo, kahit mahubaran nyo ko, di niyo ko kayang gahasain dahil susumpong lang ryuma nyo. Lolo: Watch me! Nagflanax yata to! 18.Parental Wisdom - Filipino Style Para sa mga ulirang magulang at magiging magulang balang araw…. Hinding-hindi ko makakalimutan ang mga mumunti ngunit ginintuang butil na payo na nakuha ko sa aking mga magulang... : 1. Si Inay, tinuruan niya ako HOW TO APPRECIATE A JOB WELL DONE: : “Kung kayong dalawa ay magpapatayan, doon kayo sa labas! Mga leche kayo, kalilinis ko lang ng bahay.” : 2. Natuto ako ng RELIGION kay Itay: : “Kapag yang mantsa di natanggal sa carpet, magdasal ka na!” : 3.Kay Inay ako natuto ng LOGIC: : “Kaya ganyan, dahil sinabi ko.” : 4. At kay Inay pa rin ako natuto ng MORE LOGIC:“Pag ikaw nalaglag diyan sa bubong, ako lang mag-isa ang manonood ng sine.” : 5. Si Inay din ang nagturo sa akin kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng IRONY: : “Sige ngumalngal ka pa at bibigyan talaga kita ng iiyakan mo!” : 6. Si Inay ang nagpaliwanag sa akin kung ano ang CONTORTIONISM: : “Tingnan mo nga yang dumi sa likod ng leeg mo, tingnan mo!!!” : 7. Si Itay ang nagpaliwanag sa akin kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng STAMINA: : “Wag kang tatayo diyan hangga’t di mo nauubos lahat ng pagkain mo!” : 8. At si Inay ang nagturo sa amin kung ano ang WEATHER: : “Lintek talaga kayo, ano ba itong kuwarto nyong magkapatid, parang dinaanan ng bagyo!” : 9. Ganito ang paliwanag sa akin ni Inay tungkol sa CIRCLE OF LIFE: : “Malandi kang bata ka, iniluwal kita sa mundong ito, maari rin kitang alisin sa mundong ito.” : 10. Kay Itay ako natuto kung ano ang BEHAVIOR MODIFICATION: : “Tumigil ka nga diyan! Huwag kang umarte na parang Nanay mo!” : 11. Si Inay naman ang nagturo kung anong ibig sabihin ng GENETICS: : “Nagmana ka nga talaga sa ama mong walanghiya!” : 12. Si Inay naman ang nagpaliwanag sa amin kung anong ibig sabihin ng ENVY: : “Maraming mga batang ulila sa magulang. Di ba kayo nagpapasalamat at mayroon kayong magulang na tulad namin?” : 13. Si Itay naman ang nagturo sa akin ng ANTICIPATION: : “Sige kang bata ka, hintayin mong makarating tayo sa bahay!” : 14. At si Itay pa rin ang nagturo kay Kuya kung anong ibig sabihin ng RECEIVING: : “Uupakan kita pagdating natin sa bahay!” : 15. Si Inay naman ang nagturo sa akin kung ano ang HUMOR: : “Kapag naputol yang mga paa mo ng pinaglalaruan mong lawnmower, wag na wag kang tatakbo sa akin at lulumpuhin kita!” : 16. At ang pinakamahalaga sa lahat, natutunan ko kina Inay at Itay kung ano ang JUSTICE: : “Balang araw magkakaroon ka rin ng anak…tiyak magiging katulad mo at magiging sakit din sa ulo!” 19. "Hala! Pare...ma....mahuhulog na 'ko! Aaaaahhhh!" "Pare, wag kang magalala, susunod ako....heto na! Aaaaahhhh!" Hay salamat, success! -Usapang ebak 20. Juan: Pedro, bakit ka may tali sa paa? Pedro: Gusto ko nang mamatay. Magbibigti ako! Juan: Eh bakit sa paa? Diba dapat sa leeg? Pedro: Sinubukan ko na sa leeg kanina, di ako makahinga e. 21. Dalawang pipi nag-away... Pipi 1: Pipi 2: Pipi 1: Pipi 2: Pipi 1: Pipi 2: 22. Field trip... Teacher: Robert, what do you call that? (Points to a DEER in the zoo) Robert: Ewan ko po, maam. Teacher: What does your mom call your dad? Robert: Tarantado ba tawag diyan maam. 23. Juan: Ano ang tawag sa taong wala nang baga? Pedro: Wala lung. 24. Sa party, nilapitan ng isang gwapong lalake and isang babaeng nakaupo sa tabi... Lalake: Miss, sasayaw ka ba? (tuwang tuwa ang babae at tumayo) Babae: OO! Sasayaw ako! Lalake: Hay salamat! Paupo ako ha... 25. Noel: Ang ipapangalan ko sa anak ko, "LEON", baliktad ng "NOEL". Nilo: Ako naman, "OLIN", baliktad ng "NILO". TOTO: Wag nyo ko isama diyan sa usapan niyo! 26. Aling Dionisia: Manny, anak, sabi ng mga tao, pangit daw ako... Manny: Ma, alam mo, ang kagandahan nasa loob. Kaya wag ka nang labas ng labas! 27. You know what? You're so cute and nice. Kaya love kita eh. Patay na patay ako sayo. Sobrang ganda mo kasi eh. Now, I have 3 words to say... 3 words that you'll never forget 3 words that will really reall touch you... JOKE JOKE JOKE 28. Sa sabungan walang entrance fee ang may dalang panabong.. Si juan para makalibre pumasok may dalang sisiw.. Bantay: Hoy! Ano yan? Juan (galit pa): Manok! Bakit? Bantay: Alam ko.. eh bakit sisiw? Juan: HELLER?! May laban ang ama niya siyempre moral support.. tanga! 'Funny Stories' 1. Once upon a time, In a land far far away, They lived happily ever after, THE END! 2. Once there was an ugly barnacle, He was so ugly that everyone died, THE END! -Credits to Mr. Patrick Star 3. Isang gabi sa Balete Drive, may isang taxi driver. Pinara siya ng isang babae. Pinasakay niya ito. Deretso andar siya pagkatapos, kasi nga naman, Balete Drive yun, baka mahuli pa siya nung white lady. Sobrang bilis ng andar niya. Maya-maya . . . Driver: Shet! Baka yung babae yung white lady! Napapreno siya. Pagtingin niya sa likuran ay wala na yung babae. Andar agad siya ng sobrang bilis. Pagtingin niya sa likuran, nandun uli yung babae, duguan ang ulo! Napapreno uli siya. Tingin siya sa likuran. Wala na naman yung babae. Driver: Naku po! Minumulto na yata ako nito! Kailangan ko nang makaalis dito. Karipas yung taxi niya. Tingin ulit siya sa likuran niya. Nandun na naman yung babae, kaya napagpasiyahan niya na makiusap sa babae na tigilan na siya nito. Driver: (takot na takot) Bakit niyo po ba ako ginagambala? Babae: Gago ka pala eh! Kanina ka pa preno ng preno, untog tuloy ng untog yung ulo ko dyan sa upuan mo! Tapos sasabihin mo pang ginagambala kita! Makaalis na nga! Bwiset na driver! 4. Lipton Ice Tea Sparkling TV Commercial Lalake 1: Dude what's up? Lalake 2: Up? Ano 'ko elevator? Pindot dito up siya,﻿ pindot dito down siya. Up, down, up, down. Ano bang gusto mo? Pindutin ako. Mahirap maging up pag madami kang work. Siksikan sa MRT. Mataray ang boss ko. Lagi akong nauubusan ng pichi-pichi sa cafeteria. Lagi akong kinakapkapan ng security guard kahit yung iba hindi naman. At higit sa lahat, laging nagseselos ang girlfriend ko sa ex ko na ngayon bagong officemate ko na! Lalake 1(inoffer and Lipton Ice Tea Sparkling): Pare, lighten up! *Note: For the video of the commercial, go here --> Lipton Ice Tea Sparkling TV Commercial 5. Performance ni Vice Ganda sa Showtime 1st Anniversary Showtime 1st Anniversary - Vice Ganda's performance 'Pick-up Lines ♥' *90 degrees ang relationship natin, 'coz it's so right. *Terrorista ba parents mo? 'Coz you're da bomb! *Umutot ka ba? 'Coz you blow me away! *Miss, basura ka ba? Kasi bulok ka eh! *Inii-SMALL ka ba nila, ayos lang yan, inii-BIG naman kita *Bastos ka ah! Basta-basta ka na lang pumapasok sa *tuta tuta* ko. (Isipan yun ah, anlibog mo!) *Maghanda ka na ng salbabida mo, lulunurin kita sa pagmamahal! *Nestea ka ba? Kasi yung nose mo, to the left-to the left. *Tae ka ba? Kasi di kita kayang paglaruan. *Ihi ka ba? Kasi di kita matiis *Tumatangkad ka yata, dati kasi nandito ka lang (turo sa balikat), ngayon nasa isipan na kita. *Lumiliit ka ba? Dati kasi nandito ka lang (turo sa balikat), ngayon nasa puso na kita. *Bangin ka ba? Nahuhulog kasi ako sayo. *Lecture mo ba ko? Kasi lab kita. *Pustiso ka ba? 'Coz I can't smile without you. *Drugs ka ba? Kasi nasisira na ulo ko sayo eh. *Keyboard ka ba? Type kasi kita. *Ice ka ba? Gusto kasi kitang icrush. *Plema ka ba? Di kasi kita maalis sa dibdib ko *Nagbebenta ka ba ng yosi? Kasi you give me HOPE and MORE. *Kulangot ka ba? 'Coz you're so hard to get. *Kuto ka ba? 'Coz I can't get you out of my head. *Taxi ka ba? Bawat minuto kasi napapamahal ako sayo. *Pwede ba kita maging sidecar? Single kasi ako. *Underwear ka ba? 'Coz I can't last a day without you. *Pokemon ka ba? 'Coz I choose you! *Ketchup ka ba? Lagi ka kasi hinahanap ng hotdog ko eh. *Inahen ka ba? Palimliman naman yung itlog ko oh. *May lason ba mga mata mo? Kasi nakamamatay yung mga tingin mo. *Bagyo ka ba? Ang lakas kasi ng dating mo. *Alak ka ba? Ang lakas kasi ng tama ko sayo. *Magic carpet ka ba? Kasi you took me to a whole new world. *Teleserye ka ba? Nakakaadik ka kasing subaybayan. *Magic lamp ka ba? Gusto kasi kitang hipu-hipuan... *Lollipop ka ba? Sarap mo kasing sipsipin/dilaan. *Freezer ka ba? Tinitigasan kasi ako sayo. *Calculator ka ba? Kasi sayo palang, solved na ko. *Shower ka ba? You make me wet kasi e. *Facebook ka ba? Kasi gusto kita i-Like. *Album ka ba? Single kasi ako. *Pintuan ka ba? Ang sarap mo kasi pasukan at labasan. *Boxer ka ba? Give me a blow. *Bra ka ba? Salo-salo mo kasi dibdib ko. *Apoy ka ba? Kasi alab you. *Kalahi ka ba ni Kokey? 'Coz you're out of this world. *Di ka ba nasasaktan? Saksakan ka kasi ng ganda. Funny Pics Pokemon Pics